Gotham falls
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Dipper and Mabel move to Gotham city to live with their millionaire uncle Stanford, while their working on their internships Mable at the Gotham PD and Dipper at Arkham Asylum. where Dipper is assigned to the one and only 'Cipher' Crime prince of Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Mage: Hey guys I am so happy to be bringing you this new story I got inspired by a fanfiction I read a few weeks ago about a vampire dipper and humanish Bill and I just loved it.

Disclaimers: I don't Gravity falls or Batman.

Warning: This story contains gay sex and romance and some minor gore scenes.

Summary: Dipper and Mabel move to Gotham city to live with their millionaire uncle Stanford, while their working on their internships Mable at the Gotham PD and Dipper at Arkham Asylum. where Dipper is assigned to the one and only 'Cipher' Crime prince of Gotham.

Pairings to expect: Bill/Dipper Mable/Gordon maybe

Chapter one

"Attention passengers will be arriving in Gotham airport in 10 minutes please place your trays in the upright decision and be ready to exit the plane" said the flight attendant.

Dipper closed his book and placed it in his book after worlds he started shaking his sisters shoulder to start waking up his twin sister who was asleep on his shoulder.

"Mable wake up where going to be landing soon" said Dipper trying to wake up his sister.

"Mm leave me be" said Mable still sleep.

"Mable wake up we have to get going." said Dipper trying to wakeup his sister again.

"Mm glitter kitties" said Mable in her sleep.

"Mable theirs a handsome man looking at you." said Dipper

"I'm up, how do I look, where's my makeup bag." said Mable looking left and right for said bag. only to see her brother laughing at her.

"Very funny Dip why did you wake me up" asked Mable

"The flight attendant said will be lading soon." said Dipper

"Oh well thanks so do you know if Great uncle Stan is meeting us at the airport or not?" asked Mable

"He said hill be sending his buttler to pick us up." said Dipper

/time skip/

As the twins where entering the air port they looked around and saw a heavy set man holding a sign that said Dipper and Mable Pines. Walking over to the man they introduced themselves.

"hey dudes Mable and Dipper pines right" asked the man

"Yes are you Soos" asked Mable

"Yep that's me I'm here to take you two to the mansion." said Soos folding up the sign and placing it in a near by trashcan.

/In the limbo/

"So Soos what can you tell us about Great uncle Stan" asked Mable going threw the limbos mini bar pulling out two candy bars.

"Well master Pines is a rather private man to the press but is a very good man, he was very excited when he was told you where coming" said Soos

"Huh is that it" asked Dipper going over his paperwork for Arkham he kept going over a lot of he cases and several of them seemed to be meta humans or super smart people.

"What you got their dude?" Asked Soos

"Oh these are patient manifests for some of the patience I'll be working with at Arkham" said Dipper mindlessly going threw each sheet studying each person.

It took all of Soos will power not to slam on the breaks when he heard what Dipper said "Duds your joking right" asked Soos worried about the answer

"My brother is not he could have interned in any asylum but he just had to choose the one with the worst guys and gals to ever live." Said Mable munching on her candy bar.

"Hey a I want is to help them not lock them in jail like you do these people need help." said Dipper angry with his twin for being so harsh towards the people of Arkham.

"No what they need is to be medicated and locked up where they can't hurt innocent people." Said Mable glaring at her twin.

"Dudes come down you can talk about this later right know where about to enter the grounds of the mansion" said Soos

Distracted from their argument for a minute the twins looked out the window to see a giant brick mason with dark green vines climbing up the side and beautiful Gothic design.

When the twins got out of the limbo they got their bags out of the car and started walking up the stairs to the front door. Where a women with red hair and a fitted suit was waiting for them.

"Hey guys you must be Dipper and Mable I'm Wendy I work for your uncle like his big lug" said Wendy jabbing Soos in the gut.

"It's nice to meet you" said Dipper looking around the mansion and it's impressive architecture, while Mable was talking to Wendy.

They where all drawn from what they where doing by the sound of someone coming down the stairs the group of four turned around to see a man around his early 40 standing their in a black suit.

"Dipper , Mable it's so nice to finally meet you" said the man


	2. Chapter 2

Mage: Hey guys I am so happy to see you guys are liking this story id also like to make a shout out to my sister who inspired me to continue this story.

Disclaimers: I don't own Gravity falls or Batman.

Warning: This story contains gay romance and some minor gore scenes (it's a batman crossover what do you expect)

Summary: Dipper and Mabel move to Gotham city to live with their millionaire uncle Stanford, while their working on their internships Mable at the Gotham PD and Dipper at Arkham Asylum. where Dipper is assigned to the one and only 'Cipher' Crime prince of Gotham.

Pairings to expect: Bill/Dipper Mable/Gordon maybe

* * *

Chapter two

The group of five made their way into the dinning hall where Wendy and Zoos had prepared dinner, they each took a seat with Wendy and Zoos standing to the side waiting for orders.

"So kids as you know I'm your great uncle Stan but you can call me Grunckle Stan in private, so kids tell me about your selves." Asked Grunckle Stan.

Mable decided to go first " Well I like stickers, knitting, boy bands, being fair when I comes to the law, and boy bands." Said Mable grinning from ear to ear at the last part.

Stan nodded as she spoke and when she finished he turned to Dipper from his answer.

"Well I like reading, scifi novels, I love story of myth and legends, and I like helping people who can't help themselves, and I love the mind it's so amazing to study that's why I wanted a job that works with the mind." Said Dipper smiling

"So tell me Dipper their are a few asylum in the area which one are you working at?" Asked Grunckle Stan

"Arkham sir " said Dipper

The silence that filled to room was so thick it could break a knife Dipper could see his Grunckle stiffen at the mention of the asylum and was hoping he wouldn't stop him from going.

"Is everything alright Grunckle Stan?" Asked Mable slightly worried by the sudden silence.

"Yes I'm fine but Dipper are you aware of the kinds of criminals go to Arkham Asylum?" asked Stan

"You mean the meta humans that the Batman brings to supposed justice?" asked Dipper

"You know about Batman?" asked Wendy looking surprised. not noticing the 'supposed' part of his sentence.

"Yeah Mable told me about him while she was investigating the crime rate of criminals and police in Gotham" said Dipper

"Oh really and what do you think of him" asked Stan

"I think he should be the one in Arkham" said Dipper looking at Stan

"Your still on that, seriously Dipper he's a hero" said Mable waving her fork at Dipper

"He puts people in a facility that frankly has given up on its patients and is nothing more then a prioson now" said Dipper

"Then why do you wanna work their then" asked Mable snidely

"Because I actualy wanting to help those people" yelled Dipper

"Their a lost cause Dipper" said Mable yelling back.

"Kids that's enough!" said Stan drawing the rooms attention

"Now Dipper are you sure you want to work at Arkham there are a few other asylums in the city" said Stan looking at Dipper

"No I need to do this" said Dipper.

"Well alright then I guess I can't stop you." said Stan eating his food.

the rest of the meal was a somber one and the next day Mable and Dipper went out to start their internships in a span a few weeks both Mable and Dipper where becoming quit popular Mable because she was a hard working person who has gained the respect of her fellow officers.

While Dipper was popular with the inmates of Arkham, they all notice how Dipper seemed to be the only one doing his job and helping the inmates which was getting him attention all over the Gotham under world.

Everyone from cat women to scarecrow had heard of him and how he was actually helping his patients everything from therapy to a shoulder to lean on, when they needed him. Actually the only time the inmates and other doctors saw Dipper angry was when Batman would bring in a new patient he would glare and mutter angrily under his breath, and that was when they where uninjured coming in if they came in complete bloody he would actually yell threaten the Batman.

time skip

"Thank you ounce again for coming to see me Dipper my boy" said Jonathan Crane getting up from a couch in Dippers office.

"It was a pleasure as always Mr. Crane I'll see you again next week" said Dipper putting a file away.

As crane made his way outside his office another women came in "Hello Mr. Pines" said the women

"Hello Dr. Hene what brings you here?" asked Dipper looking at his superior.

"Straight to the point as always I see, well any way the reason I'm here is because we just received another patient." said the female doctor

"Who is it?" asked Dipper

"Cipher" said the doctor

"Cipher that clown guy who keeps escaping the police?" asked Dipper

"Yes, you see you've been improving and make great progress with several patients and think you should be assigned to him solely for the time being." said the doctor.

When she was finished talking the door was opened to see four big guards and a man in the middle of him he was dressed in black slacks a white button up with a bright yellow vest with a brick like pattern, he had bright blond hair cut short on the sides he had tan skin with scars coming from his cheeks making him look like he was smilling none stop the scary part is he was. From being shoved into the room then being chained to the chair in the middle of the room, he never stopped smiling.

"Hello my name is Dipper Pines i'll be your doctor" said Dipper smiling gently

"Well it's an honor to meet you ive heard quit abit about you from my friends" said the man

"Oh good or bad" asked Dipper

"That depends" said the man

"On what exactly" asked Dipper

"How you see good or bad" said the man

"Oh where are my manners my name is Cipher, crime prince of Gotham."


	3. Chapter 3

Mage: Hey guys I am so happy to see you guys are liking this story id also like to make a shout out to my sister who inspired me to continue this story.

Disclaimers: I don't own Gravity falls or Batman.

Warning: This story contains gay romance and some minor gore scenes (it's a batman crossover what do you expect)

Summary: Dipper and Mabel move to Gotham city to live with their millionaire uncle Stanford, while their working on their internships Mable at the Gotham PD and Dipper at Arkham Asylum. where Dipper is assigned to the one and only 'Cipher' Crime prince of Gotham.

Pairings to expect: Bill/Dipper Mable/Gordon maybe

Characters.

Bruce/Batman- Standord Pines

Dick/Robin

BatGirl- Mable Pines

Joker- Bill Cipher

Harleen Quinzel/ Harly Quinn- Mason Dipper Pines

Alfred- Zoos, and Wendy

* * *

Chapter Three

Over the next weeks Dipper would continue to have meetings wih Cipher the crime prince talking about this and that never really finding a solid ground, over the next few days however Dipper would work on other patients. But that all changed when Dipper found a rose on his desk.

"Care to tell me how this got in my office" asked Dipper coming down to Ciphers cell holding a card that read 'Come down and see me some time-C' when Cipher saw the note in Dippers hand he could only smile at the brunette.

"I put it their" said Cipher smiling at the doctor

"I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell." said Dipper crossing his arms.

"If you where really going to tell on me, you already would have" said Cipher smirk widening before jumping forward causing Dipper to take a step back temporarily forgetting the glass.

"You know sweet I like what I've heard about you, specially the name" said Cipher trade mark grin in place "Mason 'dipper' pines remind me of ursa major" said Cipher smiling at the man.

" You mean the constilation.?" asked Dipper.

"Yes but I'm not crazy about the Dipper part sounds to much like dimmer or dim rather which is something your not" said Cipher smiling when he saw the brunette blush.

But Dippers only response was to start walking away.

"It's nice to have another smart person here who I can relate to someone I can share my secrets with" said Joker not seeing the Smile on Dippers face.

Three Months Later

Dipper POV

Three months later I got clearance to have another appointment with the famous crime prince and I made sure to memorize all his tricks so I was sure I was ready for anything. But I wasn't ready for what Cipher told me in are one on one session.

"you know my father used to beat me pretty badly" said Cipher loosing the normal crazy tinge in his voice.

I was shocked I never thought id here this from the craziest criminal in Gotham.

"Every time I got out of line BAM!" said Cipher causing me to jump slightly but sat in silence letting him continue "Sometimes I'd just be sitting their doing nothing POW!"

"Pops tended to favor the grape you see" said Cipher waiting me to talk it seems.

"Ah huh" was all I could say wanting to hear more of this story.

"Their was only one time I ever saw dad really happy" said Cipher moving so he was sitting instead of lying down "He took me to the circus when I was eight, I still rembert the clowns running around dropping their pants" said Cipher getting up from his seat to start walking around the room.

Then he started laughing "My old man laughed so hard I thought he'd bust a gut, so the very next nigh I ran up time him where is best Sunday pants, high had look at me" said Cipher before he dropped his pants revealing bright yellow underwear with white triangles.

" took a big fat fall and tore the crotch clean out of his pants" hearing this I couldn't hald back my laughter and just let it loos joining the mad man as in his laughter. they laughed for a few minutes but the laughter died when I heard the next part.

"Then he broke my nose" said Cipher the somber feeling filling the room again. "But hey that's the down side of comedy your always taking shots from people who just don't get the joke" said Cipher "like my dad or Batman" it sunded like he had to force himself to say the last part.

Later that evening I just sat in my office and it became clear to me Cipher wasn't some lunatic monster he was just a poor soul looking for some form or companionship a lost injured Child trying to make the world laugh at his jokes. But their as always was the self righteous Batman their to Hurt my angle, yes as unprofessional as it may be I've fallen in love with my patient.

* * *

Mage: short I know but I though this was the best place to end my chapter.


End file.
